underland dicovers coke
by goldash98
Summary: small one-shot i came up when drinking coke cola. please read and review. summary not very good story o.k. please enjoy.


_**Ash: hi peeps well this is just a short-one shot I thought up when my mum gave me the rest of a 1 litre bottle of coke. Lol. Please enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland.**_

**Underland discovers coke **

"" screamed Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole. Once again she was returning to Underland, or as she likes to call it Wonderland. It was the only place she ever felt normal and where she could be herself.

She landed on the floor of that little room full of doors. She has no trouble getting into Underland now as she remembers to hold onto the key and then drink the pishsalver. The pishsalver was absolutely horrid but there was no over way to get through that damned door. Luckily Alice remembered to keep some of the white queen's potion to turn her back to normal size.

Alice walked through the tiny door then got the queens potion from her pocket, and taking a small sip returns to normal size. Looking around she sees nothing's changed since the two years she's been gone. Alice then begins her long walk to Mamoreal.

She can hear the flowers whispering about her return, and here some of them welcome her back, she replies with a happy smile and a thank you.

Soon Alice comes across a very familiar looking scene. There is a table scattered with cake tea cups and pots, some broken and others on the ground or knocked over. There are bits of cake, pastries and sandwiches covering everywhere. The table is surrounded by a selection of chairs and stools none of them the same.

As Alice walked across the clearing in which the small tea party is being held, all conversation ceased. Then the man at the head of the table let out a small surprised whisper, "Alice"! She couldn't stop herself then, she dropped the things she had been carrying and jumped onto the table running across it, "Hatter" she squealed landing in his lap bridal style.

The hatter was in complete and utter shock, as he stared at the girl in his lap smiling as if she had just done something completely normal. That's when he started to hear the chuckles which were trying to be smothered, _miserably. _He looked up from Alice to find Mally, Chessur and Thackery close to bursting with laughter, "what's so funny" he asked, but he didn't get an answer because everyone even Alice were dying of laughter. The hatter was completely and utterly be-fuddled.

When everyone had calmed down Alice slipped out of the confused hatter's lap, who had been staring at everyone the entire time. While Alice went to pick-up her things Chess explained to Tarrant that the look on his face had been so shocked that they couldn't help but laugh.

When Alice came back to the table she seated herself on the hatter's right. She placed a bag onto the table and said, "I have something I think you might like", and then grinning like an idiot she pulled a large bottle from the bag. It contained a strange browny-black liquid with bubbles floating in it. "Err, Alice what is that stuff", Mally asked cautiously "coke" Alice stated simply as if it was obvious. She found five of the cleanest and least broken cups she could find and began pouring the so called 'coke' into them. She gave each person a cup and then began to drink her own, when she realised the others weren't doing the same she asked what was wrong. The hatter looked at her and then took a sip from the cup, "oh my", Alice commented as the hatter's eyes became the size of dinner plates, and then began gulping down the rest of what was left in his cup. The other Underlandians looked at each other and began drinking the 'coke' as well.

That's when it started, the craziness, each one of the poor Underlandians began to laugh and laugh and laugh. They had all got a sudden sugar rush, you see the Underlandians had never taken in so much sugar at once; the only way to get rid of it was to go completely and utterly hyper. At that's exactly what happened. It was as if they had become drunk within a minute.

They began to dance and sing. They shouted and screamed, it was if a bad of elephants had found an instrument shop. All poor Alice could do was sit there and watch. That's when she heard the hatter shout something which entirely caught Alice's attention "I love Alice", at that moment everyone stared at the hatter, even if they were all hyper the still had some sense. Everyone just gaped at poor Tarrant, who had only just realised what had escaped his lips.

"Err, what I meant was we love Alice, as in chess and Mally and …" "hatter", "thanks, I'm fine" the hatter wheezed. He turned to look at Alice and his pale cheeks began to heat up. He watched as hiss dear Alice began to walk towards him, he wanted to look away from those bright blue eyes and run but his legs just wouldn't co-operate.

Alice stopped with the tips of her toes touching Tarrant's. She looked up into those odd yet beautiful eyes, and found herself leaning towards him. But she didn't care because this is something she had been longing to do.

Tarrant found himself bending towards Alice, but he couldn't care less because he was about to do something he had been wanting to do for a long time. Then Alice brushed her lips against his and he lost all self-control. His hands slid to the small of her back and the back of her neck, as he crushed his lips against hers. But he wanted more he licked her bottom lip and she let his tongue slide into her mouth and begin exploring it.

The last clear thought Alice had before she was lost into the madness of the hatter was 'and all this just because of some coke'.

_**Ash: ok I know the ending was a bit lame but I couldn't think of anything else. Please read and review even if you don't have an account, and please tell me if you come up with any better ideas on how to end it. **_


End file.
